Power Rangers: Mystic Knights: Season 1
by DragonKing19
Summary: When a new evil arises and wants to find powerful crystals five teenagers must become the new hope for the world. They are the Power Rangers Mystic Knights


Power Rangers: Mystic Knights: Season 1

The Story Of The Mystic Knights

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**IT IS A POWER RANGERS MYSTIC KNIGHTS FIC!**

**THERE ARE 1****5****1 EPISODES AND ****5****1 SPECIALS!**

**THIS IS SEASON 1!**

**EACH ONE WILL BE SEASONS!**

**THIS SEASON WILL HAVE 21 EPISODES AND FOUR SPECIALS!**

**THERE ARE ****NINE MYSTIC KNIGHT POWER**** RANGERS!**

**HERE ARE THE COLORS AND GENDERS!**

**Red 1: Male**

**Blue: Female**

**Yellow: Male**

**Purple: Female**

**Black: Male**

**Silver: Male**

**Red 2: Female**

**Gold: Female**

**White: Male**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**THE RANGERS ARE THE KIDS OF SOME FORMER POWER RANGERS!**

**YOU WILL SEE!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS THE STORY OF THE MYSTIC KNIGHTS!**

* * *

><p>We go to the Middle Ages and we see that everything is very peaceful.<p>

"The Middle Ages. A time of knights, magic and magical creatures lived in piece." A voice said.

Many of the people were conversing with each other.

Children were playing, birds were flying, and everyone was acting kind towards each other.

Even some trolls and goblins were relaxing with the humans and elves were helping.

We now go to a castle that looks like Dunwyn Castle and we see five colored knights.

One was in red armor, another was in blue armor, another was in yellow armor, one was in purple armor, and the last was in black armor.

They were also doing magic and some fairies, gnomes, trolls, and elves were helping.

"The mystic knights were the bravest knights in these times. They were the ones who kept the balance between each and every species for good." said the narrator.

We then see a Wizard that looks like Gandalf but his hair and beard is red, his outfit is blue, his eyes are red, his hat is gold and he is armed with a Staff with a Ruby Diamond on it.

This is Zen Zid one of the Mentors of the Mystic Knights.

"Zen Zid, he was the one who trained the Mystic Knights to use their powers to protect others." said the narrator.

We also see a Humanoid Scarlet Macaw with Blue Eyes and has Wings on his back and is wearing Purple Armor and Purple Armor Boots. He is armed with a Winged Sword with a Red Blade.

This is Vader one of the mentors to the Mystic Knights.

"Vader also trained the Mystic Knights on the way of battling." The Narrator said.

We then go outside of the castle.

"The creatures and humans lived together in perfect harmony until one day." said the narrator.

A dark cloud appeared and everyone was confused.

Lightning started to strike the ground and everyone ran off in fear.

Soon shadow figured came and everyone saw this.

There was a Giant creature that Looks like Titanisaur but his skin is red, his horns are blue, his eyes are gold, his spikes are silver and the castle that looks like Merlock's Castle on his back and it is purple.

"An evil Warlock came to the kingdom with plans to take over the entire world." said the narrator.

The leader Looks like Dia Shi's Phantom Beast Form but with Diabolico's Face, Wings and has a Purple Star on the Griffon Head and wears a Black Cape and he is armed A Red Skull-Themed Two-Pronged Staff with Gold Axe-Like Blades and A Silver Winged Jewel-Encrusted Sword,.

"The warlock was named Ziabolico." said the narrator.

Ziabolico smirked.

"Destroy the kingdom." said Ziabolico.

"YES SIR! The Shadow Creatures shouted.

Soon out of the shadows came two sets of foot minions.

On the ground there are Dragons in seven different color Knight Armor and each one welding different weapons.

The Red Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Dragon Winged Swords and Knasty Knight Shield with a Dragon on it, The Blue Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Blue Dragon Shaped Crossbow, The Gold Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Gold Dragon Shaped Daggers, The Black Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Black Dragon Shaped Hammer, Purple Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Purple Dragon Shaped Lances that look like Prince Olympius Double Bladed Lance, The Silver Armor Dragon Knight are armed with Silver Dragon Shaped Maces and The White Armor Dragon Knight are armed with White Dragon Shaped Axes.

They are called the Dragon Knights.

In the air there are Phoenixes in seven different color Knight Armor and each one welding different weapons.

The Red Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with The Golden Eagle Sword and Knasty Knight Shield with a Phoenix on it, The Blue Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with Blue Phoenix Shaped Crossbow, The Gold Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with Gold Phoenix Shaped Daggers, The Black Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with Black Phoenix Shaped Hammer, Purple Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with Purple Phoenix Shaped Lances that look like Prince Olympius Double Bladed Lance but with Phoenix Heads, The Silver Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with Silver Phoenix Shaped Maces and The White Armor Phoenix Knight are armed with White Phoenix Shaped Axes.

They are known as the Phoenix Knights.

Soon the Mystic Knights, Vader and the Knights of the Kingdom started charging at the foot minions.

Ziabolico noticed it.

"The defenders of the kingdom." said Ziabolico.

He then smirked.

'That means my old teacher is here as well." Ziabolico said.

"That's right Ziabolico." A Voice said.

Ziabolico turned and saw Zen Zid.

"You betrayed my teachings for your own gain." said Zen Zid.

"Yes and I am glad I did." Ziabolico said.

"You shall never take over this kingdom." said Zen Zid.

He blasted lasers from his staff.

Ziabolico used dark magic to surround himself in a force field.

The blasts hit the force field.

"Give up old man." He said.

Zen Zid is mad.

"Never, I shall imprison you for your betrayal." said Zen Zid.

Ziabolico is mad.

"Oh no you won't." He said.

The two battles.

With the Mystic Knights they were battling hard.

"We can't let them take over the kingdom." said the red knight.

"Give them your all." said Vader.

"Right." Said the red knight.

The red knight was battling some red armored Dragon and Phoenix knights.

He slashed some of them and they fell and exploded.

"Come on." said the red knight.

A bunch of Gold Dragon Knights charged towards him.

But the Yellow Mystic Knight ran slashed them all and the Gold Armor Foot Minions fell and exploded.

"Nice work." The Red Knight said.

"Thanks." The Yellow Knight said.

The Purple Armored Foot Minions were battling the Purple Mystic Knight.

"I could last all day." said the purple Mystic Knight.

The Dragon Knights shot fire at the Purple Mystic Knight.

But the knight jumped out of the way.

"Is that the best you got?" The Purple Mystic Knight asked.

Some fire ended up hitting the knight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted.

The Purple Knight saw some Purple Armored Phoenix Knights shooting fire at him.

He got into defense and attacked the Phoenix Knights.

He slashed the Phoenix Knights and they exploded in Mid air.

"Get some." said the purple knight.

He then slashed the Purple Dragon Knights and they exploded

"Yeah." he said.

Soon the Blue Dragon Armored Knights and Blue Armored Phoenix Knights all ran t the Blue Mystic Knight.

The blue Mystic Knight battled the dragon and phoenix knights without any trouble.

He then slashed them causing them to explode.

"Oh yeah." he said.

Soon the Silver, White and Black Armored Dragon and Phoenix Knights Ran and Flew to the Black Mystic Knight

"Bring it." said the black Mystic knight.

He charged at the evil knights and battled them.

He slashed them.

"You're nothing." said the black knight.

The evil knights exploded

Zen Zid and Ziabolico continued to battle.

Ziabolico pulled his sword out and grinned.

"You'd better give up old man, there's a new master in town." said Ziabolico.

Zen Zid is mad.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He shouted.

He banged his staff on the ground and Ziabolico was sent flying up in the sky.

"AHHHHHHH!" The evil dark lord shouted.

Zen Zid smirked.

"Your going down." He said and jumped up in the air.

Ziabolico is shocked and Zen Zid kicked his former student.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ziabolico shouted.

The Shadow Minions were kicked and thrown where Ziabolico is and The Mystic Knights and the Kingdom Knights all came to him and mad.

"It all ends here." said the red knight.

"That is right." The Blue Mystic knight said.

"Yeah." The Yellow Mystic Knight said.

"Your through." The Purple Mystic Knight said.

"So is your evil." The Black Mystic Knight said.

"Agreed. We are going to seal your evil away." Vader said.

Zen Zid nodded.

"That's right and I am going to use that one spell that is dangerous." Zen Zid said.

Everyone is shocked and realized what Zen Zid means.

"He's actually going through with it?" said the yellow knight.

"Yes. Yes he is." The Red Mystic Knight said.

"This is bad." The Blue Mystic Knight said.

"Agreed." The Black Mystic Knight said.

"Yep." The Purple Mystic Knight said.

Vader is shocked.

"Why is he doing this?" He asked.

Soon Zen Zid banged his staff on the ground and a wave of blast is seen and everything became the future.

Everyone but Zen Zid and everyone are shocked.

"This is what will happen?" said Ziabolico.

"Yes in the future the descendants of the Mystic Knights will appear and defeat you and your army." Zen Zid said.

Soon five shadow imagines of the Decendents of the Mystic Knights appeared and Ziabolico is shocked.

"WHAT THE!" He shouted.

"The descendants of the original Mystic Knights will stop you for good once released." said Zen Zid.

Ziabolico stepped backwards in shock.

"No." He said.

Soon 199 Crystals shaped like different animals appeared and The Knights and Vader are shocked.

"They will find the Mystic Knight Crystals and use their powers to defeat you for good." said Zen Zid.

"This can't be how it ends." said Ziabolico.

Soon the Chest of Sealing a Chest that Looks like the Cheat of Demons appeared.

Vader is shocked.

"Don't worry master, I'll make sure the Knights in the future will form." said Vader.

Zen Zid smiled.

"I know you will." said Zen Zid.

Zen Zid then turned to the Knights.

"Keep the kingdom safe no matter what." said Zen Zid.

The Knights bowed.

"Yes Zen Zid." said the knights.

Zen Zid turned to Ziabolico and raised his staff once more.

"NOW BE SEALED!" He shouted.

Soon all the crystals blasted energy at the villains blasting them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The villains shouted as they became energy and went in the box.

Zen Zid groaned before getting on his knees.

"Time to seal myself." said Zen Zid.

He then started to glow shocking everyone.

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain." said the red knight.

The knights bowed to Zen Zid.

They see the Beast still alive.

Zen Zod sees this.

"Better seal him in the bottom on the ocean as stone." He said.

He banged his staff and the crystals blasted the beast.

The beast roared before going into the ocean.

He went to the bottom and turned to stone and towers appeared and a Gold Orb appeared.

Zen Zid sighed.

"It's over, it's finally over." said Zen Zid.

He then turned into a crystal.

The knights looked up and saw the crystal. They looked at each other before nodding.

They went to the crystal before dragging it off.

Vader was confused.

"Why are you dragging him off?" said Vader.

"So that the future can happen." said the black knight.

"But what about the other crystals?" Vader asked.

However he sees all the crystals glowing and going up and flying to different parts of the world.

"Our great, great, great grandkids will find them." said the red knight.

"Now let's tell the King." The Blue Knight said.

The knights nodded before continuing to the castle.

At the castle the King who looked like Troy but in Gold Armor and wearing a Gold Crown was on his throne worried.

"So Zen Zid imprisoned Ziabolico and himself?" said the king.

The knights nodded.

"Yes, but he'll return in a distant time my lord." said the red knight.

The king sighed.

"I'll tell the entire kingdom." said the king.

He went outside a crowd was there wondering what happened.

"People of the Kingdom of Harwood County the evil Ziabolico and his army have been defeated. But with a loss of the great Wizard who turned into a crystal." The King said.

Everyone is shocked.

The King smiled.

"But enough about that. Let's party." He said.

Soon the entire kingdom parties and celebrated for three days." The Narrator said. "With Piece now back everyone lived in piece."

We now see the Kingdom turning into a familiar city called Harwood County.

"Until one day." The Narrator said.

We now go under water and see the sealed beast.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY OF THE MYSTIC KNIGHTS!**

**EPISODE 1 WILL BE UP SOON!**

**AND IT WILL BE GREAT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
